This invention relates to devices and methods for aligning objects on a vertical surface and more specifically to an integrated device for aiding the hanging of items, such as pictures, on a wall.
Hanging an object on a wall, such as a picture, mirror, and other similar items, frustrates many because the precise location of the strung wire, slots, hooks, or other hanging-assist features cannot be seen. As a result, many undertake elaborate efforts to hang an object on a wall. Some use the tried-and-true method of guessing—this results in multiple holes in the wall, a crooked picture, an imprecise location, or all three missteps. Others precisely measure the objects size, calculate the center, measure a height from the floor or ceiling, and select another feature to translate a horizontal measure, and proceed to hang the object. Both methods are prone to numerous errors that both frustrate the individual and damage the wall. Moreover, these methods become even more cumbersome when attempting to hang heavy objects requiring multiple suspension locations in the wall.
Many devices were introduced in an attempt to minimize frustration and improve the methods of hanging objects on walls. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,065, titled “Picture Hanging Device,” issued to Hofmeister et al. on 25 May 2004 recites numerous examples of prior attempts at improving the status quo, and this reference is cited herein for all purposes. This reference, however, does not fully solve the problem of locating a position on the wall to efficiently hang an object. This reference discloses an apparatus that includes a vertically aligned slot, a scale parallel thereto, and a guide feature to position atop the picture frame of interest. This reference, however, does not include means for locating the horizontal position of the desired wall-mounting hanger.
Other references also disclose apparatus and methods to assist the vertical location of a hanger on a wall: For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,309, titled “Method and Apparatus for Positioning Hanging Device on a Wall,” issued to Eisen et al. on 2 Sep. 1980; U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,378, titled “Hand Tool for Hanging Pictures,” issued to Null on 7 Mar. 2000; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,991, titled “Picture Hanging Position Marking Tool”, issued to Gruenberg et al. on 18 Apr. 2000. But, each of these references lacks horizontal aligning means.
Other prior art references disclose horizontal aligning means, but lack sufficient vertical aligning means: For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,574, titled “Measuring Tool for Hanging up Pictures and the Like,” issued to Levy on 14 Apr. 1992; U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,027, titled “Picture Hanging Device,” issued to McHenry on 19 Sep. 1995; U.S. Pat. No. 6,473,983, titled “Leveling Device,” issued to Gier on 5 Nov. 2002; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,093, titled “Hanger Tool to Facilitate Centering and Hanging of a Component,” issued to Venola on 23 Oct. 2001.
Thus, it is desirable to have a device that aligns in both vertical and horizontal directions. One prior-art apparatus attempts to provide both vertical and horizontal alignment: U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,510, titled “Aid for Hanging Pictures,” issued to Radecki on 30 Dec. 1980. This reference discloses a T-shaped, rigid apparatus with vertical and horizontal scales and respective sliding mechanisms to mark the desired locations of holes to be placed on the wall for the hangers. This apparatus, however, is prone to damage during use and storage due to its rigid nature. Further, it does not provide for easy marking of locations on the wall, and increases the propensity for error.
Therefore, there remains a need for a device that aids in hanging an object on a wall. Such a device should include means for locating the center of an object and easily translating the desired hanger-placement position to the wall. It is also desirable for such a device to have leveling means, be easy to use, be compact when not being used, and be ergonomically designed and pleasing to the eye.